


Becoming Inhuman

by hailquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alternate Universe, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Grant Ward, Inhuman Skye | Daisy Johnson, Inhumans (Marvel), SHIELD, hail HYDRA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailquake/pseuds/hailquake
Summary: In·hu·man (adj.)1. A race of altered human beings that were the result of experiments by the extraterrestrial race, the Kree. Inhumans have the potential to transform and acquire superhuman abilities through a process known as Terrigenesis.Wanted. A criminal. Dangerous. Madison was just a regular girl until she came across Terrigen crystals. Now, she's on the run from both Shield and Hydra. What will she do when she's confronted with a completely different life that she never knew existed? Who shall she become?All characters except Madison, Samantha and Victoria are owned by Marvel.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D inspired





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I was originally posting and updating this story on Wattpad however I decided to also post here! I'll be doing weekly updates.

**Madison's POV -**

As my obnoxious alarm woke me up I groaned and stretched.  _Why do these horrid things exist?_ , I asked myself. I rolled over to turn it off then settled back into the comfy bed. "Finally, some peace and quiet!" I mumbled into my pillow, yawning after. Just as I started to drift back to sleep, my demon spawn of a sister jumped on me, elbowing me in the gut.

"Madi, get up, it's your b-day!" she screeched, making me sigh in defeat.

"Samantha Elena Garcia. Get off of me. Now!" I pushed her off of me. She made an 'ugh' sound as she hit the floor. "Deal with it." I say defiantly. Just then, my mom walks in and starts to hum 'Happy Birthday To You'.

I groan and facepalm. "You guys," I draw out the 's', "My birthday isn't even today, it's tomorrow."

"I know, I'm just getting an early start. What would you like for tomorrow since it's your 18th birthday?" Mom asked.

"Um, I'm not sure... maybe some muffins?" I told her mindlessly.

"How about... oh, I don't know, dad back?" I heard Sam scoff. An awkward silence begins to fill the room. We all heard her and I know she still blames me for dad leaving. I don't blame her, I feel partially responsible even though I had nothing to do with it but I wish she would cut me some slack once in a while. Four years ago, we found out that dad was having an affair and it turned out to be something bigger than what we thought. He had another family with a little boy and another one on the way. My mom confronted him about it and he didn't even try to hide it. He got upset and left on my birthday. He went to his other family about 2 hours away from us and never came back. He abandoned us for them. I guess we just weren't important to him. We probably never were...

"Actually, I was thinking about getting some ice cream cake..." My mom tried to act like nothing happened.

"Sure Mom, that sounds fine." I whispered. Samantha got up from the chair and left the room with my mom trailing behind her. They didn't even close the door.

I stay in bed for about 10 more minutes and then decided to get up. I go to the bathroom to wash my face and then walk over to my closet to pick out my outfit for today. I'm going out with my best friend, Victoria, to the mall. I didn't really want to go but she kept insisting and I eventually gave in.

I decided to wear a gray knit sweatshirt with dark blue jeans and my tall brown boots. They weren't Uggs but eh close enough. I go back to the bathroom to start on my makeup. Maybe I'll do something simple for today, I'm too lazy to do anything that requires more time. I finish my makeup and look at my reflection. I combed my brown hair, and finished getting ready by putting mascara and eyeliner around my blue-gray eyes.

I leave my room satisfied with how I look and grab my car keys. I yell out a quick goodbye to my mom as I'm walking out the door. I get in my car and turn on the radio. 'There's Nothing Holding Me Back' by Shawn Mendes is playing and I turn up the volume even more.  _God I love this song._ About 15 minutes later, I arrive at the mall and see a petite blonde girl standing outside by herself.  _Victoria,_  I chuckle to myself, she looks like she's lost.

"Hey Vicky!" I call out, grabbing her attention.

"Mads, how's it feel to be 18?" she hops over to me, clearly a bit too excited. She runs up to me and pulls me into a hug.

I laugh as I hug her back. "Why is everyone asking me that today? My birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"Maybe 'cause it's a big deal. You're turning 18 for God's sake!" She rolls her eyes.

"You know, you roll your eyes so much that one of these days they're just gonna fall off." I tease.

"Hey! Don't even say that!" She yells. Like me, Victoria adores her eyes. She thinks they're her best feature. Unlike me, her eyes are a piercing forest green color.

I laugh and lead the way into the mall with Vic walking behind me. We walk around and enter some stores but we haven't found anything we like. A couple minutes later I see some beautiful blue crystal necklaces through a store window. I've always wanted one of these but for some reason I've never bought one. "Vic, do you think I should buy one of these?"

"Uh actually I kind of...already bought one for you. It was supposed to be a surprise but I didn't want you to buy one when I already have one waiting for you." she sighs. I can tell she really didn't want me to find out.

"Aw Vic you really didn't need to do that. Thank you!" I smiled.

"No problem. I'll give it to you when we leave since you already know about it." She replied. After a couple hours of shopping, we leave the mall and start walking outside. Just as we were going to split our separate ways towards our cars, Victoria reaches inside her purse and pulls out a plain black box.

"Here Mads. It's your birthday present from me to you. You can wear it once you get home if you'd like."

"Thank you Vic. I'll sure wear it as soon as I get home. But now I have to get going so I'll see you tomorrow?" I say as I pull her into a hug.

"Definitely. You know I'm not going to miss that cake." she smirks as she walks away.

***

Once I get back home, I run to my room and open the box Victoria gave me. I was so excited that it took me a couple of tries to get it open.  _Finally,_ I thought as the cover of the box went flying onto my bed.

"It's so beautiful" I whispered as I carefully took the crystal out of the box. It was a mesmerizing blue color hanging off a gold chain.

Holding it in my hands felt wrong for some reason. Like it's too important to be touched. I decide to wear it to sleep, it was too beautiful not to. I lay down on my bed, on my phone scrolling through Instagram. Through the reflection on my phone, I see my necklace. I start getting sleepy and before I know it, I'm drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	2. The Accident

**Madison's POV -**

The sun was beginning to rise and was starting to show through my blinds. Unfortunately for me, my bed is across from my window so the sun hits my face everyday in the morning. The light is blinding and I sigh as I pull the covers away from my body. I laid there, waiting for my sister to come running into my room again but nothing happens. I wait a couple more minutes but then I realize that she's not going to come and decide to get up. I stumble downstairs towards the kitchen and call out for my mom. "Why is it so quiet?" I ask myself. As I reach the kitchen counter, I find a note from my mom which says,

_'Madison, I went to the store with your sister to buy your birthday cake. Be back in about one hour. - mom'_

_Oh well, that explains it._  I walk back to my room and towards my closet. I pull the closet door open and scan the racks of clothes and pick out a pair of black skinny jeans, a ruby red shirt and a pair of black heeled boots. I walk into the bathroom to get dressed and to put on some makeup when I notice that I'm not wearing my crystal necklace.

I start panicking and get dressed really fast. I don't even bother to fix my hair and instead, I run back to my room and start towards my bed. I'm in such a frenzy that I don't realize I stepped on something until I hear a loud crack.

"No!" I scream, as I can already sense that I broke my crystal necklace. I feel my heart sink and as I pull my foot back, a cloud of dust rises. I start coughing and within seconds, it has already surrounded me and spread across my room.  _What's happening?_ I get a tingling sensation at my feet and I look down. My legs are getting covered in a blackish-brown, shell-like coating. I try to move, but I can't. I don't know what to do so, I start yelling in hopes that someone can hear me.

"Help! Someone please help me!" I cough again and look down in panic as my waist and hands are now covered in the coating. I try to scream again but nothing comes out. The coating has now covered my entire body except my face and I start to have difficulty breathing. It spreads quickly, covering up my chin then my mouth. It moves on toward my nose and my ears. I move my eyes towards the doorway just as my eyes are covered. My bedroom door is the last thing I see.

***

I don't know how long it's been since I could properly breathe, I'm getting enough oxygen to stay alive through tiny cracks in the cocoon yet it's not as much as I would hope. My lungs feel like they're on fire. In the cocoon, I have no notion of time or how long it's been since this...freak accident occurred. It feels like hours although it's probably been thirty minutes.  _How do I get out of here?_   I ask myself. I've been struggling against this cocoon prison for the longest time but nothing has happened.

Just then, I hear people walk up the stairs that lead from the living room on the bottom floor, to the bedrooms on the second floor.  _My bedroom._ I can hear their footsteps getting closer and a voice calls out.

"Is anyone in here? Samantha Garcia? Madison Garcia?" The voice belongs to a man.  _How does he know my name? And who is he?_ Footsteps approach me and I started to get anxious.

"Oh dear. Coulson, I found her!" This time, the voice belongs to a woman with a British accent.

"Madison Garcia? I'm Phil Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. Me and Agent Simmons are here to help you." The man, 'Agent Coulson', told me.  _What the heck is S.H.I.E.L.D?_   My thoughts speak. I hear Agent Simmons mumble something to Coulson and a few seconds later, I hear her shift closer.

"Madison, don't be afraid. I know this is all new to you but I've helped others that were in the same situation as you." She says this in a soft tone which helps calm me down a bit. "Ok, now I'm going to try to remove a bit of the husk from your face to help you breathe better." A couple minutes pass as I hear her grab some things, probably her tools, and I feel her working on the husk around my eyes and nose."Ah! There you go!" She says as she peels a chunk of the cocoon away from my eyes. I open them slowly, too scared of what I was going to see. It takes me a couple of seconds as I try to gather enough courage. As I open my eyes, I see a young British woman standing in front of me. I can only see her face as she's wearing a white hazmat suit. She smiles at me and says, "I made everyone else get out of the room, I felt that it was uncomfortable having an audience." Just then, I feel a rumbling and a guy in a suit, runs into the room.

"Simmons, we have to go now." I recognize the voice as Agent Coulson's.

"But Coulson, she doesn't know what's going on and I haven't had enough time to help her through terrigenesis." Simmons complains.

"She doesn't need help, the ground is shaking and it isn't Daisy." He looks at me, "It's Madison. She's going through the transformation right now and we have to go."

Simmons glances back at me and with a bit of reluctance, leaves along with Coulson. I close my eyes as a wave of pain crashes over me and I hear the husk begin to crack. Then, with the force of an explosion, the husk falls away and I drop onto my knees. I stay on the ground for a few minutes to try to recover my breath. Even though the husk isn't covering me anymore, I still feel the pressure of it and find it hard to breathe. As I try to get up, Agent Simmons comes back but this time, she's not wearing the protective gear. She runs over to me and grabs my arm to help me up. I look at her and give her a small smile.

"What happened to me?" I ask her. My voice sounds constricted.

"You went through terrigenesis. It a process that causes humans to become inhumans." She answers.

"And what's an inhuman?" I question, starting to become anxious. But before she can answer, the wind starts blowing with so much force, that the windows break and Simmons falls down. Our yelling has brought Coulson back in the room but this time, with a severe looking Asian woman. In her hand is a gun.  _What? Is she going to kill me?_  I instinctively put my hand up to protect my face and as I do so, a gust of wind hits the woman, causing her to fall back.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to - I don't know what's happening." I try to apologize as tears stream down my face. By this time, Simmons has gotten up and I hear her yell over the wind, "Madison, it's okay. Calm down, it'll be alright." As I turn to look at her, another gust of wind knocks her off her feet.  _Oh my gosh, I'm doing this_. I panic as the realization hits me.  _I have superpowers._

"What is this?! How do I stop it?" I scream through gritted teeth. I feel a deep ache spread through my leg and I collapse. The wind immediately stops and the room gets still. I'm knocked down by the gun that the Asian woman had. Before I completely lose consciousness, I hear Simmons say, "May, was that really necessary?" As I black out, I finally figure out what this is;  _It's a curse._


	3. Where am I?

**Madison's POV -**  

I jerk awake at the sound of a door opening but quickly regret it. My head is  _killing_  me. "Ouch." I mumble as I slowly get up while holding my head. I'm so preoccupied with my monster headache that I don't even notice Coulson standing there. I look at him and in embarrassment, I let my hand fall from my head. I feel my cheeks getting hot. I don't usually let anyone see me in pain, I don't like it. It's been that way ever since my dad left.

"Coulson, I'm sorry about the whole... How do I put it? Event. I don't know what happened and you shouldn't be here. I'm putting you at risk." I tell him apologetically..

"It's not your fault, Ms. Garcia. My job is to protect people like you. I have a feeling you won't try to hurt me."

"What people like me? There are others?" I ask with anticipation. I don't know what I want to hear, that there are others like me or not. On one hand, it'll make me feel better knowing there's more but then again, I wouldn't want someone else to go through this.

"Yes. There are other Inhumans. We don't exactly know how many but we have an idea." He responds.

I hesitate a bit before asking, "What does it mean to be Inhuman?"

"An inhuman is someone that has powers. Before you ask, I'm not exactly sure what you're power is but seeing what happened back at your house, it has something to do with wind. FitzSimmons can explain it better than I can." With that, he walks toward the door and exits out. I'm alone here again. Here is a room with a single bed, which I'm currently sitting on. The walls have hexagon shaped tiles and the door is the same pattern as the rest of the walls. About thirty minutes later, Coulson comes back and leads me to the 'lab'. I also found out that we're all currently on a plane. Crazy. And it turns out, the lady, her name is May, who shot me is flying the plane. Crazier. As I enter, I recognize Agent Simmons who is looking at something through a microscope. Beside her is a man I haven't seen before. He has curly brown hair, blue eyes (like me), and he's speaking in another language, science. So he either must have a high as hell IQ or I'm just stupid. Did I mention that he has a Scottish accent?? All in all, he's damn attractive.

"FitzSimmons, this is Madison Garcia, our new Inhuman." he says as he looks at them. He then turns to look at me and says, "I'm sure you remember Agent Simmons and that's Agent Fitz." he says while nodding towards him. "I'll leave you to them."

Fitz and Simmons guide me to a chair where they conduct a variety of tests. Meanwhile, they're asking questions and trying to get to know me better. They're mostly talking about why and how I turned into this....thing, along with other things I don't understand but I enjoy it actually.

Once we're almost done with the check-up, a girl with medium length hair and bangs walks in. She stops once she sees me and says, "So you're the new inhuman huh? I'm Daisy by the way." She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. She's either extremely tired or she's been through hell.

I smile back at her and nod. "Yeah, that would be me unfortunately. My name's Madison."

She pulls up a chair next to me and sits down. "Unfortunately? You know it's not the bad being an inhuman. Except for the part where FitzSimmons treats you like a guinea pig." She laughs a bit and looks over at them. They're too busy looking at my results on a tablet to notice.

"I didn't want this. I didn't even know something like this existed. How would you know it's not that bad anyways?" I raise my eyebrows at her, feeling a bit frustrated.

"Because I've been where you are, not that long ago actually. It's horrible at first but once you learn to control it and accept that it's a part of you, it's makes everything better."

"I don't want to control it. I just want to get rid of whatever this is." I feel my eyes start to burn and I look down. I can't cry now.

"Madison, you can't. It's irreversible." I look up at Daisy and a new fear starts to unroll in my mind.

"What's going to happen to my mom and sister? They already hate me as is." I mutter.

"After, I underwent the transformation, some of my friends didn't treat me the same. It didn't mean that there was something wrong with me, it was just that they didn't understand change. Don't worry, if someone truly cares about you, they'll stick by your side." She says as she tries to comfort me.

Maybe she was right. All I could do now was wait and see. "Daisy, what's your power?" I asked, feeling a bit curious.

"I make things shake." She jokes with a smile. "Ok, well technically I can control an object's vibration. Have you found out what yours is yet?"

"Not yet. I just know it has something to do with wind." I answer, recalling what Coulson had told me earlier.

Fitz came closer to us and said, "Well today's your lucky day then." Apparently, both Fitz and Simmons were eavesdropping on our conversation. Fitz leads us all out to the back of the plane. We're landing in 5 minutes. When we land, I follow Daisy, Fitz, and Simmons to an open area with Coulson and the lady who shot me trailing behind. They seem to know where we're going so I'm hoping we don't get lost. Once we reach the area, they all turn to look at me.

"Show us what you got." Coulson said with a small smile.

"But I don't even know how to use my power" I mumble and look at the ground

"Do you remember what you felt back at the house?" Simmons asks me

I look up and close my eyes as I try to remember. "Well...I felt pretty anxious and worried".

"So would feeling anxious help you control your power?" Simmons says

"Wel-" I'm interrupted by Daisy walking closer and pulling Simmons back.

"No no no, Simmons, this isn't what she needs right now" She tries to whisper to her but over the rustle of the wind, she has to speak a bit louder.

They begin having a conversation and I turn around to look at what everyone is doing. May is with her back towards me, looking at the scenery while Coulson is with Fitz. Coulson is on the phone with someone, his hand is on his forehead and Fitz is visibly upset. As I continue to watch them, Fitz begins to talk louder but I can't make out what he's saying. Okay, something is definitely happening.


	4. The Fight Pt.1

**Madison's POV -**  

Just then, I hear Daisy yell, "Madison get to cover!"

I turn around and see Daisy and Simmons running towards me. I look back to where May was and she's now with Coulson and Fitz, gun outstretched. 

They're all running towards some trees which would serve as cover.

I begin to run towards them but I trip and fall halfway. By this time, Daisy and Simmons have caught up to me. 

Daisy yells over the chaos, "Simmons, grab Madison and get her out of here!" 

I become stubborn and a bit upset. I feel my cheeks turn red.

_They seriously think I can't take care of myself?_

I get up and Simmons grabs my arm, leading me away from Daisy and from whatever is happening. I look at her and release my arm from her grasp.

"Go. I can take care of myself" I tell her hotly.

Simmons protests but I leave and begin to walk towards Daisy. When I turn back to where Simmons was, I see that she's with the rest of the team who are slowly retreating back to the plane.

I catch up to Daisy who is now crouched next to a tree that's surrounded by bushes and ask her, "What's going on?"

"Madison, I thought I told Simmons to get you out of here. You're not supposed to be here"

I feel anger bubble up inside of me. "Look, I'm pretty sure whatever is going on has to do with me and if it does, I deserve to know what's going on" I reply.

She looks back at me confused. "Who said this was about you? It's not. It's about me".

_What?_

*bang* The sound of a gun goes off. 

I recoil back and crouch down next to her.

"Well now that you're here, you might as well stay. There's not enough time to get you back to the plane" She turns to me and adds, "just try not to get shot".

Just then I notice that she has a gun in her hand. It's the same one that May shot me with, meaning they won't kill whoever is coming.

She reaches behind her and pulls out another one.

"Here, you might need it."

"Um...thanks" I try to mentally prepare myself for what's coming.

"Oh and if you have a clear shot at him, take it. Maybe aim for the face."


	5. The Fight Pt. 2

**Madison's POV -**  

 _Here we go,_ I think. After a few more seconds of huddling in the bushes, I hear the faint sound of footsteps.

"Skye!" A male voice calls out, "I know you're there. Please just give me a chance."

Beside me, Daisy looks enraged yet her eyes begin to water. I look over at her and mouth, "Who's Skye?" She is able to read what I asked and points to herself.  _And here I thought it couldn't get any weirder._ "Stay here." I whisper to her. I hear the crunch of the dry leaves as the man inches closer to where we are.

3...2...1...

 _It's now or never!_ I put my gun in the waistband of my jeans and jump out of our hiding place. As I do so, I come face-to-face to the mystery man. He is a tall, clean cut male with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His features are sharp and he's in almost perfect physical condition. Handsome.  _Wait...isn't he the enemy here?_ We both stare at each other in utter disbelief. He's probably surprised that I'm not 'Skye' and I'm surprised about the way he looks. Just wow.

He breaks the silence first, "You're not Skye."

"N-no I'm not. I don't even know who that is." I respond, hoping my lie was believable.

"You're lying." He says through gritted teeth as he takes a small step closer to me. I can't think. His presence alone is messing with my head. Instead of wanting to risk saying something I shouldn't, I decide on my back-up plan.  _Daisy did say to aim for the face, right?_  I reach in the back of my waistband but I'm too slow as he realizes what I'm going to do. He grabs my hand and twists it to the side, knocking me off balance. I fall down on my side and this time I quickly grab the gun and fire at the first thing I can aim at. Before I can actually shoot him, he moves and kicks the gun out of my hand. I scramble to my feet and retreat a couple steps back. He easily takes a step towards me and grabs me as he turns me around so that my back is facing him.

_I really wish I didn't need to do this but..._

The position I'm in gives me the opportunity to kick him where the sun don't shine. I kick him as hard as I can and his grip on me loosens as he groans in pain. I take that opportunity to run the opposite direction, away from Daisy. I turn around to see where he went, and he's slowly running towards me. From where I'm standing I see Daisy stand up from the bushes and begin to run towards us.

"No! Go back. Run as far as you can. Please!" I yell at her. I don't want her to get caught.

I was so focused on Daisy that I didn't notice that the guy was practically in front of me until I feel a familiar deep ache spread throughout my abdomen.  _Great. I got shot again._ As I collapse, I manage to see May and Coulson with Daisy. They came back for us. For her. As I black out, I feel someone's hand under my knees and that sway that could only mean the 'mystery man' was carrying me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have been reading and leaving comments but for some reason, ao3 isn't letting me respond to comments. Hopefully I'll have the situation fixed soon but until then, just know that I am reading the comments and I'm grateful for them. Thank you all again!


	6. Grant Ward

**Madison's POV -**  

I wake up in a small, poorly light room. As I sit up, I notice that the only piece of furniture in the room, is the bed I woke up in. My eyes begin to adjust to the darkness better and it turns out, it's not a room but a cell. Like a jail cell.  _Great, trapped. And now my head's hurting again. It's probably just the effect of the icer..._

_Wait a minute..._

Memories of yesterday begin to flood my head and I look down at myself to make sure I didn't get injured.  _Nope. Everything looks fine,_ I think to myself. I get up and walk towards the front of the cell. I'm in a small hallway with other cells similar to mine yet there's a locked door at the end.

"Hey!" I yell, "let me out of here."

I stand there hoping for a response but it continues to be eerily quiet. I shuffle towards the bed and sit down, looking down at my hands. About 10 minutes later, I hear the door open and listen as someone's footsteps get closer. As I look up, I see the same man from yesterday peering into my cell. He's wearing the same black leather jacket as yesterday paired with a black shirt and black jeans, but he looks different somehow, less intimidating maybe. He makes eye contact and says in a stern voice, "Garrett, let her out." Just then, the door opens with a  _buzz._ He continues to stand in front of the cell and I notice an object in the waistband of his jeans. He has a gun.

"Come on out. I promise I won't shoot." He smirks when he sees me eyeing the gun and takes it out to set it down on the floor. I cautiously stand up and walk over to him. Once I get close enough, I slide the gun over to myself and pick it up. I take a couple seconds to inspect it and then bring it up to his face, the coolness of the pistol pressing into his temple. He goes wide-eyed for a minute but quickly recovers and says, "Go ahead. Shoot me. I know you don't have the guts to do it and even if you do, I can guarantee you won't make it out alive." He leans into the pistol and whispers, "I can help you get out but you need to trust me".

Damn it he's right. I can't just shoot him. "Who are you and why should I trust you? You  _kidnapped_  me" I spit out, my face getting hot.

"I'm Agent Grant Ward and you shouldn't trust me, but by the looks of it, you already kinda do." He gives me a piercing stare and adds, "Put the gun down."

I stay as still as a statue while I think about my options but then I give in and lower the gun. Ward stretches his hand out to me and I reluctantly give him the pistol.

"Progress... " he tells me as he puts it back into the waistband of his jeans. "Come with me." Ward motions to the door and I begin to walk out of the cell but I flinch as I feel a hand on my shoulder, guiding me out.

"Where am I going?" I ask, suddenly scared of what might happen.

"You'll see." He replies. Ward looks up at a corner and it isn't till now that I realize there's a camera. I try to focus on the red dot on the camera but my eyes shift to Ward and I notice that he can't be that much older than me. Maybe in his early twenties, mid twenties at most. Or maybe he just seems younger than what he really is. He turns down to look at me and catches me staring. I turn my face down, hoping my blushing isn't noticeable.But out of the corner of my eye, I see him smile a bit.  _Well I guess it was_ , I think. The door opens and I walk in front of him, trying to get some distance between us.

_I can not be attracted to him. Not to the enemy!_ I scold myself. 


End file.
